The Adventurous Detective
by KnightSpark
Summary: Everyone in Orario knows that the dungeon is lethal to the ill-prepared, but very few consider its overworld can hold as much danger as the monster-infested depths. When a crime has been committed and one lacks the means of putting the dots together, what must be done? The Cranel Detective Agency is the place to go for those kinds of needs. (features characters from other series)
1. Chapter 1

**KS: Hello, everyone. This is KnightSpark. I hope you can forgive my absence for the past few months. I've been lacking in motivation to write, until I got this idea not long ago. I've seen some Danmachi fics of Bell being some kind of badass before the story begins, all of which are provided by ****AsulAgila3456u, and it inspired me to write my own fic. This particular story will take some elements from a game known as Judgement, which was developed by the same people who gave us the Yakuza series. Keep in mind, I'm not going to completely copy off of it. I will be adding some originallity to this fic. With that aside, let us begin.**

* * *

It was an regular night in Orario. Many people were walking up and down the street, either heading home, going to the local pub or the dungeon for some late night grinding. However, there was one person who wasn't doing any of those things.

Sitting on the side was a young person wearing a brown cloak that covered his body. None of the people passing by paid any mind to the individual seated on the ground. And in all honesty, it's just what they expected.

"The target should be arriving any minute now. I think this routine is getting a tad old."

The figure continued to sit silently as the townspeople walked passed him. This went on for ten more minutes when another person walked by. Unlike before, this got the figure's attention as their head slightly raised upward.

"Finally showed yourself, I see. Well, let's not keep you waiting."

The figure stood up and dusted himself off. As he started to walk, he was quickly shoved aside by three rather unruly adventurers.

"Out of our way dumbass," one of them sneered.

The figure ignored them and continued to walk, much to their chagrin.

"Hey, are you deaf?" the second snapped. "He said to move!"

He kicked the figure on his back, but they quickly regained his footing. Letting out a sigh, they turned around to face the adventurers.

"Couldn't leave me alone for one minute, could you?" The figure got into a battle stance, staring down the opposers though their hood. "If I lose my target, it's on your heads. Which I will soon crack open."

The adventurers stared at the figure for a few seconds before laughing out loud, immediately gathering attention from the people walking by.

"Get a load of this moron! He thinks he can take all of us on his own!" the first adventurer cackled.

"Someone's in the mood to get his ass kicked," the second adventurer sneered. "Let's humor this punk and knock him out."

"…Your funeral," the figure replied casually, getting into a battle stance.

(**Yakuza Kiwami OST: Funk Goes On ****極**)

The first adventurer charged towards the cloaked figure and threw a punch in his direction, but they simply dodged and retaliated with a swift kick to his abdomen, immediately taking the wind out of him. His colleagues looked shocked that a random person in a cloak easily took down one of their own.

"W-What's up with this prick? Is he some kind of a ninja?"

"I don't care. I'm gonna re-arrange his face so that the guild won't even recognize him."

This was said by the second adventurer, who showed more caution than his hot-headed companion. He slowly approached the figure and attempted to bait them by throwing some taunting jabs. The figure did not react to them.

"Oh, you're not just tough," he mused. "You're a smart one. I like seeing that in a person. It makes beating their dumb ass into the ground all the more satisfying."

The second adventurer attempted to kick the figure, but they blocked it and grabbed his leg before throwing him onto the ground. However, the adventurer quickly recovered and quickly dashed towards the figure with his arms raised in front of him.

"You're not getting the best of me again, you bastard!"

He threw some punched at the figure, but they dodged and blocked every single one. He then followed it up with another kick, but the figure ducked and landed a punch to his face, knocking him to the ground.

"What was that about me not getting the best you again?" the figure asked dully.

The third adventurer growled at the figure and pulled out his sword, much to the shock of the crowd and his fallen companions.

"B-Bro, you can't do that!" the first adventurer said in shock.

"Yeah, what he said!" the second added with a panicked tone. "If the guild finds out about this-"

"I don't give one-tenth of a shit what the guild will do to us if they get wind of it!" the third interrupted in a hostile tone. "As long as I can put this creep in the dirt, I don't care if I have my adventurer status revoked!"

The shallow declaration prompted a scoff from the figure.

"You're willing to throw away your pride as an adventurer just for cheap revenge? It's a good thing my expectations of you were low from the start."

The adventurer let out a war cry as he charged at the figure, wildly swinging his sword at them with no regard for the crowd. The figure simply dodged his swipes, waiting for the idiot to expose himself.

"Why! Won't! You! Keep! Your! Ass! Still!" the adventurer yelled while swinging his sword at the figure.

"I won't keep still because you're too sloppy," the figure replied. "Also…"

As the adventurer swung his sword at the figure, they ducked and delivered a combo of punches to the gut and a kick to the face, stagging the adventurer. Then, he landed the final blow, delivering a devestating kick to the chest that sent him flying… and caused him to land on his allies with a pained groan from all of them.

(**End song**)

The figure dusted himself off and stretched their arms. "That was good for a workout, but I really need to get going before I lose the aura of my target."

They prepared to walk off, but felt something grab their leg. They looked down to see the adventure whom they had recently defeated, his face adorned with the kick he received earlier.

"Hey… who the hell are you? What's your deal?"

The figure stared at the adventurer, then chuckled.

"Who am I? What's my deal? I'm really under no obligation to tell you anything, but I guess I should give you the courtesy of doing so."

In the one swift motion, the figure removed their cloak and threw it into the air, revealing themselves not only to the defeated adventurers, but to the crowd as well.

The figure was a young man with short white hair and red eyes. He had a decent build that was covered by a black shirt and gray jacket with pauldrons, black pants and brown boots. On his hands were fingerless gloves and on his belt was a dagger sheath.

"My name is Bell Cranel," the man said with a grin. "And I'm a detective."

* * *

**KS: I hope you will enjoy how this story will turn out. I have a lot planned for this, and I have every intent on making it awesome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**KS: I see this has caught the interest in some of you, so here's another chapter. Also, dereturd, since you suggested, I've watched the first season of Sherlock on Netflix and got quite a bit of inspiration from it. In this fic, Bell will have some elements of Sherlock's character, but he won't come off as condesending when making a point. At least, not those he deems deserving of his sass (looking at you, Bete). Anyway, on with the chapter.**

* * *

Bell walked around the streets, looking for his target. The altercation he had with a group of rowdy adventurers caused him to lose sight of them, much to his frustration.

"This is just great," he muttered. "I send a group of no-good adventurers packing, and I lost my mark." He looked up at the starlit sky and sighed. "It's getting late. The goddess of have my head if I don't make it back in time."

Bell rushed past hordes of people passing by, shoving if he needed to. He found himself in Amor Square, where many people stood or walked around.

"Alright, the aura trace led to this spot before it faded. Now to see if the guy I'm looking for is around here."

He took out a sketch book and looked the face that was drawn on a page: a man with slanted eyes, black hair in a ponytail and the face that looks like it's better suited on a snake.

"This is the guy who didn't pay back what he owed?" Bell sighed. "No mother could ever love a face like that."

Bell scanned the crowd to see if the man he was searching for was there, but there was too many to count.

"Either he knew I was coming and hid himself, or he's lucky enough to miss me." Bell took out a box from his pocket and in turn, took out a breadstick covered in chocolate from the box and put it in his mouth.

"Time to put the magic to use again."

Bell closed his eyes and began to hum lightly. Within the darkness, he soon saw outlines of the crowd in various colors. A lot of them had a white outline, showing they were neutral, while others had a blue outline, showing they were friendly. However, among all of the people, there was one that had a bright red outline, showing they had hostile intent.

"There you are," Bell said. "Now to find out where you're lurking."

Keeping his eyes closed, he followed the red aura until he saw it was in an isolated part of the square. He opened his eyes and saw the owner of the aura.

"Better make a quick check before I do anything else."

Bell looked at the sketch once more and saw that it matched the man's shifty face.

"Yep, that's definitely him."

The man began to walk forward, checking his surroundings every second.

"Where are you off to, I wonder? Time to find out."

Bell quickly followed the man, but made sure to keep his distance lest he be found out. The man he tailed walked through crowds and ducked into alleyways to avoid detection, unaware that his stalker wasn't far behind. He eventually made his way into a dead end.

"I've got you now," Bell said with a smirk.

"Is that who you're betting on for the next Monsterphilia?"

The man smirked as he handed the bookie a pouchful of valis. "You know it. I'm sure to win big when the day comes."

"I wouldn't count my chickens before they've all hatched, friend."

Both men turned to who spoke out, who happened to be none other than Bell.

"I had no idea betting was a thing in this city," he said with a smirk. "I guess rolling around in dungeons can get boring every now and then."

The man hid his valis pouch behind his back. "What's it to you, kid?"

Bell chuckled as he put his hands in his jacket pockets. "From what I've gathered, bets related to Monsterphilia are high in risk and reward. Either you win twice as much as you wager, or lose it all. It sounds so thrilling, I want in on the action." He turned to the bookie, who was looking nervous. "You mind if I chip in, do you?"

The bookie looked into the boy's red eyes and began sweating abnormally. "I-I gotta go."

He rushed off, leaving the man confused.

"Hey! Where the hell are you going?! I didn't place my bet yet, you prick!" He turned to Bell with an annoyed expression. "What the hell is your game here, you little bastard?"

"Glad we can get down to business," Bell said, dropping his smirk. "I'm here to take back the money you swindled."

The man smirked arrogantly. "Hey, I got this money fair and square when I help that one guy with a quest. We didn't really agree on how to split, so I took most of it. Seemed like a fair trade to me."

Bell scoffed. "Most of it? My client is left with crumbs while you get the bread. What you consider a fair trade is what most people call highway robbery." He walked towards the man, who took step back. "Look, we go about this in two ways. Either you hand over what you owe, or I beat it out of you."

The man narrowed his eyes at Bell. "How did you know where to find me? In fact, how do you even know what I look like?"

"It's simple, really," Bell explained. "I was walking around town and heard rumors about you. Some people were generous to describe your facial features and mannerisms along with your clothes. Also, I've notice that you've been using your left hand to hide that valis pouch behind your back."

"So what if I use my left hand to hide it?" the man asked indignantly. "What's it to you?"

Bell ate the pretzel stick before continuing his explanation. "Your right arm has barely moved since I've tailed you here. One would assume you have been resting it from swinging that sword on your back in the dungeon, but I can see that it has been injured heavily."

The man flinched. "I-Injured? What gave you that-"

"While I was tailing you, I noticed two teeth marks on the sleeve where your upper arm is located," Bell interjected. "Judging from the oval-like shape, you had the misfortune of getting bitten by a pair of almiraj on your arm. I believe they have been biting you for a good five minutes or so."

"I was swarmed by the little bastards!" the man snapped. "Luckily, I wasn't alone. Some other adventurers helped me out-"

"The same adventurers you've swindled," Bell interrupted with a blank expression. "And as I mentioned earlier, my client is one of them. Now hand the money over."

The man narrowed his gaze at Bell. "Fine, I'll hand it over…"

He dropped the pouch and used his left arm to draw his sword and pointed it at Bell.

"On your gravestone!"

Bell sighed and took out a dagger with the handle shaped like the head of a dragon and a curved blade with a red outline. "Let's get this over with."

The man swung his sword at Bell, but he casually parried it with his dagger and kicked the man backward.

"It's obvious you're not good with your left hand," he said. "Why don't you make this easier and-"

"Shut the hell up and die already, you bastard!" the man yelled as he swung his sword.

Bell sighed as he dodged the swipe. "So much for offering a second option. I guess I'll wrap this up immediately."

Dodging the next strike, he punched the man in the face and performed a leg sweep, sending him on the ground.

"And this is why you don't pick fights with someone who is above your level," he said.

"Shut up!" the man snapped. "I swear, the guild will have you run out of this city when they get wind of this!"

"Oh, is that right?"

Bell and the man turned to who was speaking to them, but for the man, he paled and shivered with fear.

Walk to where they were was a young man with messy, dirty blonde hair, golden eyes and a medium build. His attire composed of a dark brown buttoned shirt over a light brown jacket, white pants with tears on the legs and brown boots.

"What do you think the guild would be more interested in hearing? Some swindling asswipe getting beaten to the ground, or repeated incidents involving cheating adventurers?"

The young man held the older man by his collar and glared directly in his eyes.

"Well? What do you think?"

The man growled. "I think you're overstepping your bounds, punk."

The young man scoffed. "Overstepping my bounds, huh? I honestly doubt it."

No sooner did he finish that sentence, the young man punched him directly in his face.

"Now I've overstepped my bounds. Do you want me to keep going or are you gonna hand over what's due?"

"Piss… off."

The young man shrugged. "Suit yourself."

He delivered another punch to the man's face, followed even more punches. Bell couldn't stand to see more, even if the man deserved it to some extent and stopped the assault before it could continue.

"Ash, let him go. We can't collect from this guy if he's dead."

Ash turned to Bell with a look of disbelief. "Bell, it won't be enough to just take what this guy owes. We need to set an example."

"By punching his face in?" Bell asked tiredly.

"Hey, I don't see you coming up with any bright ideas," Ash retorted.

Bell pointed the man's face. Beneath the blood and bruises due to Ash's punches, there was a look of resignation present.

"Look at him. It's obvious he gets the point. Now would you let him go?"

Ash looked at Bell, then at the man he punched. Letting out a heavy sigh, he released the man.

"Fine. But he doesn't cough up the scratch, I'm making him cough up blood."

He walked off, causing Bell to sigh.

"Now that we've got that out of the way, let's get down to business."

He kneeled next to the man, looking at his damaged face and extended his hand.

"You know what I'm here for. Hand it over or my friend will come back and continue his word."

Growling, the man picked up the valis pouch and put it in Bell's hand, but he did not release his grip on it.

"You're a goner, kid," he snarled. "The guild going to have you and your buddy's asses run out of town."

Bell shot an annoyed glance and pulled the pouch from the man's grasp. "I honestly doubt it."

"You can be smug all you want! The guild is gonna let you have it when they hear-"

The man cut himself off when he saw Bell pull out a small amulet from his pocket. A silver amulet with a sword and scale engraved on it. Upon seeing the engravement, the man paled.

"But… that belongs to-"

"The Themis Familia," Bell finished. "The de facto law enforcement in this city. I have a good relationship with them, and they're good at knowing where the facts lie." He grinned smugly. "Are you sure you want to report me? 'Cause if you do, you're in for a world of hurt."

The man stared Bell for a few seconds, then groaned as his head hit the ground.

"I knew you'd say that," Bell chuckled.

* * *

**KS: I'm gonna be honest, I'm not entirely sure I got the Sherlock Scan right. I've seen it lots of times in the show and the film (the one with Robert Downey Jr.), but I wasn't certain I could get the formula down pat. Well, I suppose I have to study some more. Anyway, that dude who showed up near the end was Ash Carbide from Trails of Cold Steel III, but for this fic, I'll be using his outfit in the fourth game, which has not been released in the west. More on him in future chapters. 'Till then, I'll you later. Peace.**


	3. Chapter 3

**KS: Hey, I'm back, and so is this series. This will just show what the three members of the CDA are currently up to. All the good stuff will happen in the next chapter. When am I going to write it depends on how I'm feeling and how motivated I am. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

_There are a lot of strange things in this world. Things that seemingly go past logic and understanding. But nothing was more strange and wonderous than the time the gods decended from the heavens to live amongst mortals. It was truly an amazing event. These divine figures made the decision to no longer watch from above and walk next to their worshippers. And the place where it all happened was the city or Orario._

_You're probably wondering why it was this city in particular. The answer is simple. It's the only city in the world that has a dungeon. You know, those depths with monsters lurking about and treasures? Yeah, that. A lot people come from all walks of life to Orario to explore the dungeon and make a name for themselves. Of course, it's a lot harder than it sounds what with the aformentioned monsters inhabiting it. It's really dangerous for anyone who has not made the necessary preparations._

_But I bet you didn't know that the dungeon isn't the only place you should keep your wits about you. Orario can be just as dangerous as the dungeon itself if you're not careful. The city has all kinds of lowlifes and swindlers with intent on making life harder for people. When they're not scamming unsuspecting adventurers out of their hard-earned valuables, they're leaving them for dead in the dungeon. And that's not even the worst part._

_Crime is rampant in the city, and the familia in charge of reducing it can only do so much to prevent it from happening. Solving the crimes, however, is another matter entirely. And that's where I come in._

_I'm a high-class adventurer, but I'm also a high-class detective. Many people don't think of me such as such given my meek appearance, but you know what they say. Never judge a book by its cover. I'm the go-to guy for solving the unsolvable, and I take pride in what I do. Of course, I don't do it alone. I have some valuable allies on my side, and I appreciate their help._

_So let this be known: should you an issue that can't be solved by normal methods, or nobody is willing to go out of their way to help you, the Cranel Detective Agency will always lend a helping hand and ear to whatever needs you require._

* * *

Bell rose out of bed, stretching his arms while yawning. He was in his black boxers, and his toned body was exposed to the air, along with a tattoo on his chest resembling a blood drop.

"Another day has come," he said. "Time to go to work."

He was about to get up, but a slender hand tightly gripped his wrist, preventing him from leaving. Laying next to him was a short girl with long black hair, sleeping soundly while most of her body was covered by the blanket.

"Goddess, I gotta go," he said softly. "I have to meet Ash soon."

"Mmm… don't wanna let you go," she muttered. "Showed up… late last night…"

Bell sighed. "The work I do isn't something that's easily resolved before sundown. I don't enjoy working the night shift, but sometimes it has to be done."

The goddess let out a small groan. "Come… back more often…"

Bell sighed again, then patted the goddess on her head. "Of course. I promised I wouldn't leave you alone."

Satisfied, the goddess released Bell's hand, allowing him to move off the bed. He went to the dresser and took out the clothes he intended to wear. He put on his pants, shirt, jacket and boots in a swift, yet professonal fashion. He clasped his pouch and knife sheath onto his belt and looked at his reflection.

"Perfect. Time to head out."

Before he did, he returned to his goddess' side and lightly kissed her forehead.

"I'll be back, Hestia. Just you wait."

He left the room, unaware of the smile the goddess had on her face.

"I'll be waiting… Bell."

* * *

Bell briskly walked down the streets of the city. It looked a lot more lively and colorful than it did at night. Many people were walking around, chatting with others or heading towards the dungeon. Just another day in the city.

"I better get going or Ash will go to the dungeon without me."

He broke into a quick run, making his way past multiple people. Orario was a city that brimmed with diversity, people of multiple races walking and/or talking with one another. Here, many people were drawn to the city for one thing: explore the dungeon.

Which is something Bell had intended on doing once he met up with his friend.

* * *

The Hostess of Fertility is one of the many famous spots in Orario. This pub was frequented by many an adventurer. Best known for its food, liquor and the staff (mostly the staff), it was a place beloved by all. And it was at the front of this building that Ash stood in front of with an oddly-bladed spear in his hand.

"I swear, if he doesn't get here in the next few minutes, I'm leaving his scrawny ass," he said to himself.

"You won't have to worry about that, because my scrawny ass is here."

Ash turned towards who spoke out to him, and it turned out to be none other than Bell, walking towards him with a small grin.

"Took your sweet time coming here," Ash deadpanned. "What took you so long?"

"Hestia got clingy again," Bell sighed. "She's always like that whenever I come home late."

"Not surprising," Ash said. "You were her only familia member before I came along, so of course she'd stick to you like glue. Though I can't say I blame her. That last case we were on took us a few good hours."

"A lot of things happen in the dark, Ash," Bell replied. "Which is why we have to bring them to the light where everyone can see them. Plus, we get a lot more money for it too."

Ash nodded. "Yeah, some people have been quite demanding of our services as of late. Who would have thought that private detectives would be popular in a city with a freakin' dungeon?"

"A mystery we will solve another time," Bell said. "For now, let's go and earn our keep. The monsters aren't going to slay themselves, you know."

"If they did, every adventurer in this town would be out of a job," Ash joked.

The two of them shared a laugh, only to stop when a girl with gray eyes and hair wearing a green maid uniform walked out of the building.

"Well, you two look lively today," she said. "Something I should know about?"

"Oh, hi Syr," Bell said with a grin. "Ash just made a joke that I couldn't help but laugh at."

"Is that so?" Syr asked with her own grin. "Did he ever tell you the one where he accidently-"

"Damn it, Flova, I gave you half my pay to keep a lid on that bit," Ash interrupted with a blush. "What do I have to do, give you the rest of it?"

"That, and you covering my shift tonight," Syr said with a mischievous look.

"Hell no," Ash said in annoyance. "I did that last time, and Mia rode my ass about it for a week. Find someone else to cover for you."

"I tried, but no one wants to do it," Syr pouted. "Not even Ryu, and I'm her best friend."

"Best friend," Ash scoffed. "What a nice way of saying 'tagalong'."

Syr poked him in the side in retaliation. "You be quiet now."

Bell laughed at their interaction. To him, it was like watching a younger sister mess around with her older brother and vice versa.

"This has been fun and all, but we really need to get going," he said. "Let's go, Ash."

"Yeah, yeah," the taller man replied. "We'll continue this later, Flova. Try to keep your ass out of trouble."

"Like you're in any position talk," Syr shot back. "That aside, have fun."

She waved them off as they walked to their destination.

"Time to get back on the grind," Ash said with a feral grin. "Those monsters won't know what hit them."

"They'll know exactly what hit them because we're the ones doing all the hitting," Bell said in a deadpan tone.

"I can say it if I want to," Ash replied. "It gets my blood pumped."

"Better to have it pumped than splattered all over you," Bell sighed.

Ash laughed loudly, knowing what his partner was talking about. "Oh yeah, I remember. You cut up that minotaur that was raging in the dungeon and got a literal bloodbath."

Bell sighed once more, reminiscing on the event in question.

* * *

_**A month ago**_

Bell and Ash were deep in the dungeon, collecting the magic stones dropped by the monsters they have slain.

"Man, the gods are smiling down on us," Ash said, picking up more of the stone. "Who would've thought we would hit the motherlode on the fifth floor?"

"It's quite simple, really," Bell said, picking up his share of stones. "The amount of monsters differ on each floor. The lower the floor, the more monsters there are. Sometimes, there will be either a large amount of low-tier monsters, or one mid-tier monster. It all depends."

"Not the kind of thing I'd hear from a detective," Ash chuckled. "You sure you're not losing your edge?"

"Of course not," Bell replied. "There's not a day in my life when I haven't been-"

Bell was hit with a sudden feeling of dread that made him pause. Ash immediately noticed and looked concerned for his friend.

"Bell? What's going on?"

The albino said nothing in response. He closed his eyes, then began to slowly breath in and out. Once he finished breathing, he laid down on the ground and turned his head sideways.

"There's a big monster coming our direction," he said.

"What kind is it?" Ash asked.

Bell kept his ear to the ground, picking up the faint vibrations that slowly became more prominent.

"This monster is nine feet tall and weighs 850 pounds," Bell said. "It should not even be on this floor. Unless…"

The vibrations grew stronger, and Bell got up from the ground, taking out his knife.

"Ready yourself, Ash. We're in for trouble."

Ash didn't reply, but raised his spear nonetheless. If Bell said that they were in for trouble, he had no reason to doubt him.

And soon enough, trouble did come for them. In the form of a raging minotaur, ready to kill them where they both stood.

"Okay, those bastards aren't supposed to be on this floor," Ash said, holding his spear towards the monster.

"My thoughts exactly," Bell said. "Someone or something drove it here. No matter. We'll deal with this and head back."

The minotaur let out a roar as it charged towards the duo with full intention of killing them. Unluckily for it, they were prepared for it.

As the beast charged towards them, Ash took advantage of its blind rage and dodged to the side while stabbing its leg, causing it to fall onto the ground. Bell took advantage and jumped on its back, stabbing every vital point with deadly precision, then swiftly cut open the nape of its neck for good measure, where he was immediately sprayed with blood. The minotaur let out a dying howl as it was reduced to dust, leaving behind a large magic stone where it remained.

"Hot damn," Ash said, picking up the stone and inspecting it. "This is sure to score us some loot." He looked towards Bell, who was mostly covered in the minotaur's blood. "And you should score yourself a shower."

"Not much point, really," Bell replied with a shrug. "I could show up at the guild and freak out Ms. Eina when I see her."

Ash couldn't help but chuckle. "Are you kidding me? She's going to have your ass if she sees you looking like you fled a murder scene."

"It's not murder," Bell corrected. "It's just monster slaying, as usual."

Both of them shared a laugh.

"Excuse me," a soft voice said.

Both of them turned around to see a beautiful girl with fair skin, long blonde hair and golden eyes wearing a white dress under light armor and blue leg-high boots holding a sword in her right hand.

"Hey, it's the Sword Princess," Ash said. "What brings someone like you here?"

The girl turned away with a guilty look. "Our familia was responsible for the minotaurs getting away." She looked towards them. "I just wanted to apologize for any inconvenience we may have caused you."

Bell didn't respond. Instead, he walked over to the girl, carefully inspecting every inch of her equipment.

"U-Uh…"

When he finished, he moved back.

"I can see why those minotaurs would run off like that," he said. "I would be intimidated if I was faced with another high-ranking adventurer like yourself."

The girl blushed slightly from his compliment.

"Oh, where are my manners," he said. "My name is Bell Cranel. The thuggish man behind me is Ash Carbide."

Ash looked offended at being called thuggish, but said nothing on the matter.

"Nice to meet you," the girl replied. "I'm Ais Wallenstein, but I'm sure you've heard of me."

"Of course we have," Bell said. "Not a day goes by when I don't hear about the exploits of the Loki Familia and their Sword Princess. If I'm being honest, however, it's a bit tiresome."

Ais blinked before responding. "I suppose it is."

"Hey, Bell," Ash cut in while holding his sack. "We should head back and cash these rocks in."

Bell turned towards him. "Yeah, we should." He turned towards Ais again. "How about we meet again sometime? I'll let you know where you can find us."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a card, handing it to Ais. Once he did, he and Ash made their way out of the dungeon.

"He's not like any other adventurer I've met before," Ais said, looking at the card she was given, ignoring the bloody thumbprint on the left.

"The Cranel Detective Agency? Is he a detective?"

* * *

_**Present time**_

"That was a fun day," Ash said with a grin. "Apart from Eina freaking out over you covered in blood and her busting our asses for going to the fifth floor, I'd say it was cool."

"Cool is not the word I'd use," Bell deadpanned. "She lectured us for a damn good hour. I can't get her griping out of my ears."

"She griped because you were so nonchalant about going into a lower floor," Ash reminded. "I don't see the point. You're Level 2, last I checked."

"And you are Level 1," Bell added. "Obviously, she was scolding me because I put you in potential danger, bringing you down to a lower floor."

"There was no real danger," Ash said. "We took care of that minotaur like it was nothing. She's always worrying over nothing."

"If that's how you feel, then I won't stop you," Bell replied in a serious tone. "Just know that beneath all her nagging, she worries and cares about us. We should should show her more appreciation for doing so."

"Can't you just say you want to bed her?" Ash asked, noticing the bewildered expression on his companion's face. "Come on, you must think she's hot too. Those glasses go well with her figure."

Bell spurted for a few seconds, then turned away. "Let's just go to the dungeon."

Ash chuckled. "Whatever you say, bud."

* * *

"Thank you, come again!"

Hestia waved off another customer, satisfied that she making strides to earn money for her familia. While she was more than grateful towards Bell and Ash for supporting her financially with their detective work, she wanted to help out as well. She is the goddess after all.

"This is going great," she cheered to herself. "Business may be slow, but its all worth it in supporting my children. What kind of goddess would I be if I let them do all the work?"

She stood faithfully at the potato stand, waiting for another customer. She had been at this for a while, so she was quite patient.

"Got any more for me? I could use some."

Hestia perked up and saw a woman walk up to the stand. She was around her height, but she yellow eyes with slits, long pink hair tied in a ponytail which back up longer tufts resembling large cat ears, nearly overshadowing her own. She wore a long white jacket with the lower part unzipped, revealing her stomach, and red shorts with a large bell hanging on the belt.

"Alright then," Hestia said with a smile. "How much do you need?"

"Ten," the woman said. "And load them up with whipped cream and cinnamon."

Hestia blinked at the woman's bizarre order, but went through with it nonetheless.

"Tell me something," the woman said. "Do you know where I can find the Cranel Detective Agency?"

Hestia nodded while covering the potatoes with whipped cream and cinnamon. She figured she wasn't just any regular customer, and wanted the services of her two children.

"You'll find the base of operations at the old church in the poor district," she said. "I happen to live there myself."

The woman tilted her head, looking at Hestia. While her current attire didn't really suit someone of her status, she chose not to press the issue.

"You don't say. I'll be sure to drop by later on."

"Glad to hear it," Hestia said, handing her a basket of the calorie-laden potatoes. "That will be 500 valis."

The woman reached behind her and took out a sack of coins, twice the amount she was asked for, much to Hestia's surprise.

"T-This is-"

"Trust me," the woman interrupted while taking the basket. "You need this more than I do. I'll be on my way now. Catch you later, Hestia."

The goddess looked in shock at the large sack of coins, not realizing the woman called her by her name.

"What work does she do to get this much?" she asked herself.

* * *

**KS: Lady fortune smiles in Hestia's path. And it looks like things are going to get interesting, what with that woman showing up out of the blue. Have a good night, folks.**


End file.
